


The Maritime Murder Mystery

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Sabotage, Scuba Diving, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, Sharks, Velma is an Alpha Female, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Shaggy, along w/Scooby take a cruise to Aruba on a new cruise line. Soon after the gang heads out to sea other guests aboard the ship begin turning up dead. While trying to solve the case Velma reveals her true feelings for Daphne. Can Daphne, Velma and their friends stop this viscous killer all the while navigating their new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Maritime Murder Mystery**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Chapter 1

The Mystery Inc. gang has solved yet another mystery and the mastermind has been taken into police custody.

Daphne Blake, the group's resident hottie just ends a call with her Travel Agent Jessica Wong.

"Hey guys, I just got us all tickets for a cruise on a new cruise liner called the USS Star Blaze." Daphne said excitedly as the five of intrepid crime fighters walked back to the Mystery Machine. Once inside, Velma pulled out her laptop and searched the USS Star Blaze.

"Let's see, this ship is apart of the Serene Atlantic Cruise Line company." Velma said as she adjusted her glasses.

"When did the company start, Velma?" Fred asks.

"Three years ago, but this will be the Star Blaze's maiden trip." Velma answers.

"Where to?" Daphne inquired as she leaned over Velma to peer at the laptop's monitor.

"Well, it looks like... just Aruba right now." Velma tells the redhead.

"Yay! I've always wanted to see Aruba!"  Daphne squeals before hugging Velma tightly.

"Like... is this cruise line pet friendly?" Shaggy says with his mouth full of food from the rear of the van.

"Reah?" Scooby adds a moment later.

Velma gently extracts herself from Daphne's embrace and scrolled down the screen.

"Yep, their pet friendly boys." Velma reported.

"Res." Scooby said before inhaling all the Scooby Snacks that were in front of him.

"So, when do we leave, Daph?" Fred inquired.

"Friday, it's a ten day cruise. We sail out of Miami." the redhead said, still brimming with excitement.

The next several days pass quickly and it is now Friday morning and the group has everything packed into the Mystery Machine before leaving Coolsville, as Fred drove Velma was on her laptop on Serene Atlantic's website.

"Hey Scoob, Shaggy, they have a free all you can eat buffet."

"All right, that's all we needed to here!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Daphne leaned over Velma, the scent of her Passion Island perfume invaded Velma's nostrils, assaulting the brunette's senses making it difficult for Velma to focus.

"Do they offer activities on the ship, Velma?" Daphne asked sweetly into Velma's left ear.

' Sweet mother of pearl, she's so... alluring and that perfume is making it that much harder for me to focus.' Velma thought as she closed her eyes and reigned her emotions in.

 "Yes Daphne, they offer snorkeling, ATV tours of Aruba, shopping, and rock climbing. They're all included in our package." Velma informed the redhead.

 They arrived in Miami by mid afternoon after stopping at a roadside diner for lunch, as they entered the marina Daphne sees the ship.

"Wow." 

Shaggy and Fred unloaded their luggage before following Velma and Daphne onto the ship.

As they are boarding Velma sees a muscular man surrounded by several women.

When Daphne sees this it angered her, the man sees Daphne and made his way over to her.

"Hello there beautiful." he says.

Velma turned around and watched the exchange play out.

Daphne narrows her eyes at the man.

"What do you want?" Daphne spat.

"Johnathon Goodman, Actor exstrodener." 

Daphne scoffs and rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed. 

Without another word, Daphne walked over to Velma and the two women went to catch up with Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred. Leaving Johnathon dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

The group gets checked into their state rooms before changing their clothes, Velma opened her suitcase and pulled out her new white one piece bikini and white sandals.

"I really hope Daphne likes my bikini." Velma says as she looks herself over in the room's full length mirror before leaving the state room.

Just as she stepped out into the corridor Velma sees Daphne, looking stunning, as always in a red two piece bikini and heeled sandals. Velma thought she was going to pass out when she saw the gorgeous redhead.

All of the ship's guests were on the Main Deck, Daphne linked her right arm with Velma's left as they went about the deck.

"Hey you." a young woman's voice called out to Daphne, she and Velma turned around to see a petite blonde woman walking purposely towards them.

"Who do you think you are, missy?" the blonde, who looked to be no older than twenty two snapped at Daphne.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Daphne said.

The younger woman raised her right hand and prepared to slap Daphne, until Velma stepped in front of Daphne protectively.

"If you touch my friend, I'll tear your arm off and feed it to you." growled Velma.

The blonde saw the intensity in Velma's eyes and decided to back off.

"Whatever." the blonde said before scampering away.

"Thank you, Velma." Daphne whispers before heading to one of the three pools that adorned the ship.

The pool's slightly warm water was heavenly, Velma and Daphne both sighed deeply as their tight muscles relaxed while they sat in the water together in the second pool, which thankfully was empty.

"Not that I'm complaining Velma, but when did you become so... confident?" Daphne asked as she tried to hide her blush.

 "I decided a few months ago that I was tired of having to depend on Fred or Shaggy to come to my rescue all the time, so I signed up for Judo classes and they've really helped me build my confidence." Velma replied.

"I'll say. I'm calling this a complete success, plus you're a real knockout in that bikini." Daphne complimented.

"Thanks Daphne, you're sweet." Velma said with a light giggle.

 Stephanie Morris, the woman that had the run in with Velma and Daphne watches the pair for a moment longer before leaving the Main Deck and heading to her state room.

Stephanie has no idea that she is being followed - stalked by an unknown masked man.

The unknown figure following Stephanie was fuming with rage. Images of his foster sister Mimi Yamamoto flashed through his mind, further fueling his rage.

Stephanie reached her state room, the masked man shoved her hard from behind. 

Stephanie hits a mirror on the dresser, shattering it. Dizzy and disoriented, Stephanie slowly got back to her feet.

"Stephanie, do you remember Miki Yamamoto?" the masked man asked in a gravelly voice.

 Stephanie squinted and touched her forehead and discovered that she was bleeding.

"Who?" Stephanie croaked.

The man drew a combat knife. 

"You knew Miki! You and your friends tormented her everyday until... She killed herself." he growled.

Stephanie's vision cleared enough for her to make out the masked man.

"I... didn't kn-know her." Stephanie huffed.

"Maybe not, but that didn't stop you from bullying her!" he yelled before he walked over to the terrified woman and began stabbing her mercilessly.

The man stabbed Stephanie forty seven times, then as she lays on the plush carpeted floor bleeding out the man kneels down lifts Stephanie's head up and viciously cuts her throat.

Shaggy and Scooby were in the Main Dining Hall (of course) enjoying the all you can eat buffet when suddenly.

"Um... May I sit here with you?" a woman's voice asked in a near whisper.

"Like sure, go... right -." Shaggy said, but froze when he looked up and saw the woman who had spoken - a woman, a stunningly beautiful blonde woman who had a dog, a female Great Dane with her. Shaggy quickly wiped his mouth and stood up.

"Like yeah, go right ahead." Shaggy said.

 The woman sets her plate down before taking a seat herself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Stephanie Morris' killer leaves the state room and jogged down the corridor. Shaggy, Zara, Scooby, and Asha are leaving the Dining Hall when a tall masked man ran into Zara, knocking her backwards. Thankfully Shaggy was able to catch Zara.

"You okay?" Shaggy asked, Zara nods.

"Hey man, like watch where you're going." Shaggy said.

"Reah, ratch it ruddy." Scooby growled. 

The man didn't answer, he just walked away from Zara and Shaggy.

"What a creep." Zara says.

"You said it, Zara." Shaggy says in agreement.

Carmen Baxter, one of the ship's housekeepers is checking the state rooms when she comes to Stephanie's state room. 

She pushes the slightly ajar door open and goes inside.

"Ms. Morris, Housekeeping." 

No answer.

"Ms. Morris?" Carmen asked, a little louder, still nothing.

Carmen finds the light switch and turned on the lights. 

The lights came on, bathing the room in light. Carmen gasped in horror at the grisly scene that was set before her.

Carmen screamed at the top of her lungs. Shaggy and Scooby both spin around when they hear the screaming.

"Well buddy, so much for relaxing on this cruise." Shaggy said dryly.

"Reah." Scooby said.

"What do you mean, Shaggy?" Zara inquired.

"Zara, Scooby and I help solve mysteries, well, we're used more as live bait." Shaggy clarified.

Zara hugged Shaggy tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's awful, what if you or Scooby got hurt or..." Zara trailed off, she wouldn't think like that.

"I know that we just met, Shaggy but I feel a real connection to you. You seem like a good person and I really want to get to know you better, so please be careful, Shaggy."

"We will, Zara, now take Asha and go back to your state room and wait for us." Shaggy says pleadingly. Just then Fred, Velma, and Daphne came up to Zara and Shaggy.

"What happened Shag, we heard screaming." Fred asked.

"Beats me, man." Shaggy answers.

Velma sees Carmen leaning against the wall, the brunette goes over to the distraught woman, followed closely by Daphne.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Daphne asked.

"A woman is dead in that state room is dead." Carmen says in a shaky voice.

"Who was she?" Velma inquired.

"Her name was Stephanie Moore, she was a Model."

Velma and Daphne look at Carmen strangely.

"Oh, I am...I mean _was_ her biggest fan." Carmen said sadly before pulling out her phone and showing Velma and Daphne the pictures and videos of her and Stephanie at Stephanie's last job in Jamaica.

"Hey, who is this guy?" Daphne asked, pointing to a tall man in the picture who was photobombing Carmen and Stephanie.

"Oh, that piece of work there is Johnathon Goodman, he's been after Stephanie as of late." 

"Why?" Daphne said.

"Well, Jonathon had an adopted Sister named Miki Yamamoto and Stephanie and her friends bullied her all during high school until Miki couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide." Carmen explains.

"Let's go check it out, guys." Fred says.

The foursome walk into the state room, the heavy scent of blood washed over them. Daphne gasped in horror when she saw Stephanie lying still and lifeless on the floor, covered in a plethora of stab wounds. 

"My God." Velma says as Daphne leaned into the brunette.

"She's been stabbed so many times." Shaggy said as Fred knelt down for a closer look.

"Her throat has been slashed too." Fred informed the others.

 "Come on Scooby, let's go look for clues." Shaggy says to his four legged buddy.

"Let me guess, the dining hall, right?" Fred says jokingly. His statement insulted and angered Shaggy and Scooby.

"No Fred, we're going to look for clues so that we can stop this from happening again." Shaggy said with an intensity that Fred had never expected from Shaggy.

"Jeez, calm down Shaggy. I was only joking." 

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Shaggy yells, shaking Fred to his core.

"Ret's ro." Scooby says.

Fred is taken aback by the sudden changes in his three friends.

Suddenly a bright camera flash exploded in Velma's face.

"Gah!" 

A petite Asian woman pushed Velma aside, continuing to snap photos of the body until she zoomed in on the dead woman's face.

"Stephanie." the woman said.

"You... knew her?" Velma asked after she stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry about that. No, I didn't know Stephanie personally, I was supposed to do a photoshoot with her tomorrow." 

"What's your name?" Daphne inquired.

"Hitomi Tanaka." she replied.

"Did anyone else know about the shoot?" Velma inquired.

Hitomi nods.

"Jonathon Goodman and his Agent Jim Drexler." Hitomi said.

"Oh no." Daphne said with a heavy groan.

"What?" Velma asked.

"That's that actor." Daphne said.

Hitomi looked around but she didn't see Jonathon, she did however see Jonathon's Agent Jim Drexler talking to a Travel a writer named Heather Moore.

"Mr. Drexler is over there." Hitomi said, pointing at Jim.

"All right, thank you, Hitomi." Velma says, reaching out to shake Hitomi's hand.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"We'll talk to him eventually, right now let's go have some fun." Daphne says.

"OK Daphne, what would you like to do?" Fred asked.

"Velma, you want to come to the rock climbing wall with me?" the redhead asked the brunette.

"Sure Daphne, let's go." 

Daphne steps next to Velma, then after linking arms with her brunette friend Daphne and Velma headed over to the rock climbing wall.

Fred watched Daphne and Velma's departure, utterly speechless.

"What in the world is going on with those two?" Fred said before walking over to on deck bar.

 Shaggy and Scooby quickly found Zara's state room and knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Shaggy and Scooby, Zara." Shaggy said.

Zara flings the door open and pulled Shaggy inside.

"I was so worried about you and Scooby, are you two all right?" Zara asked worriedly.

"We're both fine, Zara. Can we go and have some fun?"

"OK, care to learn racquetball?" Zara asked.

"Like yeah, I've always wanted to learn. Lead the way, Zara." Shaggy said.

The masked man snuck over to the rock climbing wall and made several minor cuts in one of the safety harnesses and lines before disappearing.

Velma and Daphne go to the rock climbing wall, Daphne puts on the second harness, while Velma dons the first one before beginning to climb the wall. Daphne is unaware that she is using the sabotaged equipment, then about thee quarters of the way up Daphne's safety harness and safety line began to unravel.

When Daphne realized what was happening she looks over at Velma, her eyes full of fear. Suddenly, the line snapped and Daphne fell.

"Daphne!!" Velma screams before jumping off the wall and swung out and caught the redhead.

"You're okay Daphne, I have you." Velma whispers before lowering the two of them safely to the ground.

The masked man watched from the shadows with malice in his eyes.

Once they were out of the gear Velma helped Daphne over to a nearby bench.

Daphne wrapped her arms around Velma and held on to her friend for dear life as tears began flowing from the redhead's eyes.

"I was so scared, Velma." Daphne said as the tears she cried began to make her mascara run a little, Velma reached into her left pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped Daphne's tears away.

"It's all right Daphne, it's over and we're both safe." Velma reassures Daphne.

"What happened here?" Jonathon said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"We were nearly killed, if it's any of your business, Mr. Goodman." Daphne snapped angrily.

"Humph." He said before walking away.

 


	5. Daphne Declares Her Love

**5.**

"So Zara, what do you do?" Shaggy asked.

"Actress, nothing big yet though." Zara says.

"Well you'll get it, you're too beautiful not to get a leading role." Shaggy says.

"Thank you, Shaggy." Zara said, blushing slightly.

 "That guy is really annoying." Daphne says.

"You're telling me." Velma replied with a smile." 

Daphne places her right hand on top of Velma's left hand and strokes it gently.

"Velma, I- I'm scared, this is the worst mystery that we've ever tackled. I want you to know that I love you, you know just... in case one or both of us don't survive this." Daphne said softly.

"Daphne I... I love you too, and don't worry we're both going to make it through this just fine." Velma says, relishing Daphne's delicate touch. 

Jim Drexler is watching Velma and Daphne with Jonathon.

"So, you're looking at the redhead?" Jim inquired.

"Yeah, see what you can dig up on her... And just to be safe all her friends too." Jonathon said.

After checking her equipment one last time, Velma looks at Daphne and gives her a thumbs up before diving beneath the waves.

Velma swam down to a waiting shark cage, once inside, the Instructor Gwen Blackwood closes the cage door.

Velma looked around the area, everything looked so beautiful. Back up on the deck, Daphne is waiting for Velma to return when Jonathon walked up to the redhead.

"Hey there, cutie." he says.

"Buzz off, loser." Daphne hissed.

Jonathon cut his eyes at Daphne before walking away from her.

Hitomi is on the Observation Deck snapping photos of seals playing in the water.

Jonathon goes to his state room and dons his mask and gloves before grabbing a bucket full of chum.

"Once her friends are dead, that redhead will be mine for the taking." Jonathon said arrogantly.

Just then Jonathon hears a knock on his room's door.

"Jonathon, it's Hitomi Tanaka." 

No answer.

"Jonathon, are you in here? Your Agent is looking for you." Hitomi says, a little louder.

Still, no answer, so Hitomi pushes the door open and steps inside the state room.

"Jonathon, it's Hitomi, are you here?-." 

Suddenly Jonathon grabs Hitomi from behind and stabs her in the back, then Jonathon callously slits the young photographer's throat.

After killing Hitomi Jonathon picks up the chum bucket and carries it out onto the now empty deck and dumps the contents overboard.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Velma and Gwen are enjoying taking pictures of the variety of sea life that pass by the shark cage, even a few Tiger Sharks and Great Whites that pass by the structure. Then suddenly something hit the water, the substance turned the water blood red and Gwen could plainly see the chopped up fish parts as they rained down in front of the water.

Gwen looks at Velma and points up, signaling that they had to return to the ship as fast as they could.

Velma nods, meanwhile, Daphne sees a large group of sharks gathering around the cage. Her heart is instantly filled with dread.

 _'Please be all right, Velma.'_ Daphne prayed silently.

Velma and Gwen were swimming for their lives, a pair of ten foot long Tiger Sharks were quickly closing the distance between them and the two terrified humans. Gwen points to a kelp bed and signaled for Velma to head for it, Velma nods and swims to the kelp bed. Velma reached the safety of the kelp bed and realizes that Gwen hasn't joined her.

Velma looks up and is horrified to see Gwen being savagely torn apart by four massive Tiger Sharks, using the kelp bed as cover Velma reluctantly swam back to the ship and with the last vestiges of her strength climbed out of the water and collapsed on the deck. Daphne, Shaggy, Zara, and Fred all rushed over to Velma.

"Velma, are you all right?" Daphne asked, her face twisted with pain and worry.

Velma removed her dive mask, still gasping for air.

"I'm... o-okay now, but Gwen... She's dead." Velma says.

"What? What happened?" Jim Drexler said as he and several exotic women walked up to the group.

"The Scuba Diving Instructor was killed when she and I were attacked by Sharks and it was no accident." Velma says.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked defensively.

"That someone tried to kill me along with Gwen Blackwood." Velma snapped.

Daphne helped Velma to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's go to my state room." Daphne says gently.

Velma nods wordlessly before leaving the deck with Daphne.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**


End file.
